


Quick Confessions [AU]

by jimjamjimin



Category: Jjba - Fandom, JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, diojona - Freeform, jonadio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjamjimin/pseuds/jimjamjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dio Brando can no longer stand the way Jonathan talks to Erina, In fact he grows jealous.. He decides to confess his feelings to Jonathan before Erina has a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Confessions [AU]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and I really hope at least one person enjoys it!  
> I was having DioJona feels, so..

Jonathan sat at his desk reading quietly to himself. He hadn't seen Dio at all today, and was half expecting him to appear any moment to make fun of him.  
He gave a soft sigh as somebody knocked on the door, then stood from his chair, going over to the door and opening it a crack. Unsurprisingly to Jonathan, Dio was stood there.  
''Dio, if you're here to make jokes about me again then-''  
Jonathan was quickly interrupted as Dio pushed the door open and brought him into a sudden kiss, causing them both to stumble back into the room.  
''Mm-Mph!'' Jonathan tried to speak and push Dio away, but his voice was badly muffled by the kiss. Dio finally pulled away, wiping his mouth and diverting his gaze. ''D.. Don't you dare tell your father about this.'' He almost stuttered, his face seeming to be flushed.

''D-Dio! Why did you..?'' Jonathan couldn't bring himself to finish this sentence. He didn't fully understand what had just occurred and his cheeks went a shade of dark red.

''Shut up JoJo.'' The blonde snapped in fast reponse, turning his whole face away and not fully understanding why he had done that either. ''There's something I've been wanting to tell you.''

Jonathan's eyes widened a little, and he moved closer cautiously. ''What on earth do you want to tell me, Dio??'' He asked, his voice a little anxious.  
''Jonathan Joestar, I want you to be mine.'' Dio said without thinking, looking JoJo in the eyes sternly as he said this. ''And I don't want you speaking to Erina.''

Jonathan didn't know what to say or do. He stood for a moment, mesmerized by what Dio had just said. He felt his heart beat faster and he look a step backwards.  
''Dio.. You know two males can't be together!'' He exclaimed quietly, looking to the floor. ''I.. do like you, and surely you know Erina is just a good friend, but.. what would father say if he knew?'' Dio's eyes widened as he hadn't expected this response at all, but he firmly grasped JoJo's wrist and stared at him. ''JoJo, Does it matter what that old man thinks? You like me don't you? And I like you. So as long as we don't speak a word to anyone about it, then we can be together.''  
Jonathan tried to get his arm free from Dio's grasp, but he stopped and went quiet after hearing this, blushing deeply.  
''I.. I'd like that, Dio.'' He said in an almost whisper, afraid to admit it.  
Both the males were quiet for a moment, then both of them looked over to the door as they heard footsteps.  
''I love you.'' Jonathan said in a whisper just before his father appeared. Dio was lost for words, but then suddenly acted as if nothing had happened when he saw Jonathan's father.

The two of them had to continue to act like usual, even though their whole relationship had now changed.


End file.
